thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Roddy and Goro (Sugar)
Muse: at 1:40 PM Sugar Glider, Drunk Night. After Mishka and Goro conversation. Sugar had the bestest ideas. Raiding Hansel's stash and all getting blazing drunk was all fun and Roddy was drunk. Very very drunk. But that was aaaaaaallllllllll right. Leaning against the wall, Roddy took another swig from his bottle. What was he doing down here anyway? All the people was up on deck. Like Mishka- Roddy'd just seen him go by. Roddy didn't like Mishka. Hansel liked Mishka better. But hey there was Goro! Roddy liked Goro! "Hey Goro!" he yelled enthusiastically, staggering towards the cleric and attempting to give him a biiiiiig hug. "You stab anyone yet?" That was funny. Roddy snickered, he was a funny guy. Lina: at 2:07 PM The sight of a six-foot tall tortle lumbering towards you with his arms out wasn't exactly the sort of thing that filled Goro with a sense of safety and confidence, but you know, it had been a weird night. He accepted the hug, cringing only a little as Roddy crushed him in his arms and mashed his face into his shell. He tolerated it for about two seconds before starting to squirm away. "Heeey, Roddy, my pal," he choked out. "Nope, not yet, but the night's still young!" Muse: at 2:11 PM Roddy laughed, setting Goro back down and then patting him on the head for good measure. "That's funny. Your funny too. Jus' don't stab me. Or Hansel. Or Sugar. I like Sugar she's nice. She's gonna paint my shell when we're sober!" Roddy beamed, giving Goro a double thumb's up. Wait a minute. "I had something. Bout Sugar," Roddy mumbled, frowning and trying to recall what it was. Lina: at 2:14 PM "She's... yeah, she is nice." Goro was thinking of going and talking with her. He'd had just enough wine that he was afraid he'd kiss her, and not enough to think that sounded like a good idea. Muse: at 2:16 PM Roddy nodded along. "Very nice. Bad at secrets- HEY!" Roddy suddenly yelled. Reaching out he grabbed ahold of Goro's shoulders, glaring at him with all the intensity that he could muster. "Why are you wantin' to keep the thing with you and Sugar secret anyway?" Lina: at 2:18 PM Goro's teeth rattled together when Roddy grabbed him. "What thing?" Muse: at 2:18 PM "The thing! The dating thing!" Lina: at 2:22 PM "Dating?" Goro tilted his head to one side, face screwing up in confusion. "Where'd you get that idea?" Muse: at 2:24 PM "From your mom. And Sugar." Now Roddy was confused. They'd both basically told Roddy there was a thing going on. But now Goro didn't seem like he knew it. Maybe this would have been a better conversation to have sober. Lina: at 2:28 PM Goro pretended to puzzle over it a bit more, then let his face soften. "Shit. Sugar told you we were dating?" He glanced upstairs and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Oh, that poor naive girl. Roddy, listen to me." He gestured for Roddy to lean in closer, and he lowered his voice. "I'm guessing you don't want to hurt Sugar's feelings, right? None of us want that." Muse: at 2:32 PM Roddy leaned in as Goro gestured, staring at him with rapt attention. Of course the ship chose that moment to buck a bit under their feet, and their heads collided with a crack. "OW!" Lina: at 2:34 PM "Fffff--" Goro rubbed his head, wincing, eyes watering. "Look, just answer the question. You want Sugar to be happy, don't you?" Muse: at 2:37 PM Now that stung. Roddy was also rubbing at his head, standing up strait and steadying against the wall. "You have a hard head," he muttered. "And yes I want Sugar to be happy! I like Sugar. She's nice. Unlike us." Lina: at 2:39 PM "Alright, then I need you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?" Muse: at 2:43 PM Roddy stared blankly at Goro for a long moment. "Uh I think so. I'm very drunk though. Hey do you want some? I have-" he lifted up the bottle and double checked the label- "Rum!" Lina: at 2:47 PM "Roddy, this is serious!" Goro put a hand on Roddy's wrist to gently lower the bottle. "Look, I'm drunk too, alright? But we have to hold it together, for Sugar's sake. That poor girl. She... god. Look. We're not dating. She's made it all up in her head. I was nice to her a couple times, and then... fuck, man." He shook his head. Then he pointed in Roddy's face. "But you can't tell her that, you hear me? I need to break it to her gently, in my own way. You need to keep your mouth shut about this. And stop spreading the rumor, for fuck's sake. It's only going to make it harder on her." Muse: at 3:01 PM Okay. That was- okay. No actually that was not okay that was terrible. Roddy glared at Goro, wagging his finger in the cleric's face. "Do you know how smitten she is with you?! How long are you planning on leading her on like that then?" Nope, this wasn't gonna do at all. Something was going to have to be done about this. Lina: at 3:04 PM "I know, I know. I have to let her down easy, though. Just trust me, alright? I need time to figure out just the right way." Man, it was a good lie. He could hear it in his voice. Could picture the expressions on his own face. But then a funny thing happened. He realized he didn't know why he was lying. Huh. That was a damn good question, actually. Why was it a secret? Yeah, from the start, he'd never wanted people to know Nixie was important to him, because he wouldn't want them to use her against him. But what the hell, like Roddy would ever pull something like that? It didn't make any sense. Was a great lie, though, even so. Muse: at 3:09 PM Let her down easy. When Roddy had just spend a good amount of time helping Sugar do her hair and paint her nails to look pretty for Goro. When she'd cried because there had just been too many emotions (and probably a good deal of them centering on the half-elf in front of him). Nope. Roddy stooped down and scooped Goro up, bridal style, and started to drunkenly stagger towards the stairs. "You are not leading my friend on any longer!" he declared loudly. Lina: at 6:08 PM Being carried was a little terrifying, and the thought of facing Nixie all the sudden was a little terrifying, but for some reason Goro didn't try to argue or demand he be put down. It was just... thinking about Nixie made him feel so good, even if it also scared him. The idea of being delivered straight to her had its appeal. He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to look at her and talk with her, even if he was going to have to pretend to tell her off, or something. He'd explain in Infernal first that he was lying and she needed to play along. She'd love it. She'd barely be able to contain her smile, and Goro started smiling when he pictured it. God, everything about her was so-- Roddy slammed Goro's head against the wall when he tried to carry him into the stairwell. "Ow! Fuck!" Goro shouted and shielded his head. "For fuck's sake, Roddy, watch where you're going!" Muse: at 6:21 PM "Sorry!" Roddy paused, trying to shift Goro around so he wouldn't bang his head any more on the way up. But then hey wait a minute. "No not sorry! You're being mean to Sugar! I oughta bang your head again!" But that would risk knocking Goro out and Roddy didn't want that. But before that there was another obstacle to hurdle. Stairs. Roddy was too drunk for this, and arms full of cleric meant he couldn't stabilize against the walls. Problem. Lina: at 6:22 PM "You're right, I am being mean to Sugar. Someone should just flay me alive, shouldn't they?" Muse: at 6:25 PM "Don't give me ideas," Roddy snapped. Solution! He heaved Goro over his shoulder, keeping him from falling off with one arm. The other Roddy used to stabilize himself against the wall as he made his way up the stairs. "Okay no I wouldn't flay you alive but I'd- I'd- I dunno I'd beat you. I think." Lina: at 6:26 PM "Please... don't, actually." Hanging over Roddy's shoulder, he experimented with tapping a fingernail on the guy's shell. Roddy didn't seem to notice. "You know, Sugar can defend herself. Really well. She ice knifed my arm the other night, just by accident, and I was halfway to passing out. So, just saying, you could let her beat me up herself." Muse: at 6:35 PM "But she wouldn't. She likes you. That's the problem." Had they not just talked about this? "You know I thought you were smart but I'm beginning to re-think that. Or maybe I'm just mad at you cause you're mean." Stairs, check. Now the door. At least he still had an arm free. "But I guess I'll let Sugar do the smacking if she wants to." Now to really really hope Roddy didn't accidentally dump them both back down the stairs he'd just climbed. Lina: at 6:36 PM "Oh, you absolutely should. She'll be furious with me after I break her heart. You wouldn't want to rob her of the chance to have her revenge, would you?" Muse: at 6:40 PM Roddy made a vague noise of agreement- or disagreement?- as he shoved the door open. On the one hand, they didn't fall down the stairs! On the other- they did fall on the deck. Tortle and half elf went sprawling in a pile of limbs.Thankfully Roddy was a big Tortle boy with a shell and didn't really hurt himself. Lina: at 6:45 PM Goro sort of caught himself on one hand and heard an alarming pop. Pain lit up everything from his wrist to his shoulder and he rolled around, screeching curses at Roddy. With his good hand he fumbled around inside his jacket for the foxtail wand. "What the hell are you looking at?" he shouted at Hansel and Mishka as they watched him patch himself up. Izzy: at 6:47 PM "Great question," Hansel deadpanned. Muse: at 6:56 PM "Hey Hansel!" For a moment Roddy's bad mood lifted and he grinned cheerily and waved at his dad. And then he looked down at Goro and the bad mood came back. "Serves you right," he said primly. "Now c'mon you still gotta talk to Sugar." Reaching down Roddy grabbed for a handhold- really anything, he was too drunk to aim. He ended up snagging a handful of hair and an ear- this worked. "Okay you c'mon," he said sternly, pulling Goro towards Sugar's door. "You're not getting away with it this time." Lina: at 6:57 PM "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--" Goro kept up his constant scream of cursing until Roddy let go of his ear. He banged on Sugar's door. "Hey! Sugar! You in there?" Coyote: at 6:58 PM A long pause. "Um," she said. "Yes? But-- you can't come in! I'm-- I'm... naked. Well. Okay. I'm not naked. I'm sorry, that was a lie, I'm sorry. Don't come in!" Lina: at 7:05 PM Lie or not, he flushed. He glanced at Roddy, who stood over him menacingly, glaring. Goro shrugged. "Alright, well, I guess I can just say it to you like this. Uh, I... I have something to tell you." He made a show of grimacing, so Roddy would see how much it pained him. Tensing his face like that made the knot on his head hurt again, and then he was cringing for real. "Listen, Sugar, I uh. I don't know how to say this." He paused. Switched to Infernal. "I'm about to lie my ass off to keep our secret. Play along, alright?" And back to Common. "I heard... I heard some people think we're dating. You and me. And... oh, god, Sugar, you're a really nice girl, alright? I'm sorry to do this to you. But you deserve to know how I really feel. I don't like you in that way, okay? I... I prefer men, actually. It's nothing personal. You're a lovely person and I know you're going to find someone worthy of you one day." Coyote: at 7:14 PM There was a long silence. Then shuffling footsteps behind the door. Then Sugar peeked out. She was dressed completely normally, no hair and makeup, no nails. Her face was streaked with tears from earlier, and the khol around her eyes was smudged and wet. "Oh," she said. "But... but you..." Her hands shook on the doorway, and she blinked rapidly. "But you, um, kissed me earlier, and.... but you said you... liked girls! You t-told me y-you... liked me. N-nobody's ever just--liked me." And then she slapped him and slammed the door in his face. And then a moment later, she poked her head out again. "Um," she said. "Half-elf. You... awful half-elf." And ducked back inside, shut the door, and locked it. Muse: at 7:18 PM There. Now Sugar knew. ...She was gonna be crying again now wasn't she? "Uh Sugar? Do you want some company?" Roddy asked, rapping at her door. Glaring daggers at Goro the entire time. "I could go get more alcohol?" Lina: at 7:19 PM Goro rubbed his face where she'd hit him. Damn. She was a better actress than he'd guessed. "God damn tieflings," he called through the door. Coyote: at 7:25 PM Sniffles from inside. "No, it's-- it's okay, Roddy. Have f-fun at the party. Thank you, though!" Sugar said. "I just... want to be alone... a little while." Muse: at 7:33 PM "Okay." Well that was that then. But now for Goro. Roddy rounded on him, poking him in the chest. "I hope you're satisfied," he snapped. "Look see she was crying! Hope you think about that next time." Whatever that was supposed to mean. Shouldering by Goro, Roddy stalked off towards the railing. He also wanted to be alone right now. Lina: at 7:35 PM Goro supposed he could write this one off as a success. Felt kind of weird, but at least Roddy would stop spreading rumors now. He glanced over at Hansel and Mishka, who were still staring. "What the hell are you looking at?" he growled. Izzy: at 7:40 PM Hansel shook his head. "Still really not fuckin' sure, Goro." END Category:Text Roleplay